


you are the disturbance in my system.

by emeraldknight



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Error: 707, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Luciel needs hugs, a little rfa members only party, and fluff!!!, i don't know how to tag, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldknight/pseuds/emeraldknight
Summary: It’s strange how weak I could feel at times, he thought.
Before he knew it, he walked away from the monitors and safely curled himself in a ball on his bed. He felt like his mind was going to melt. Everything had happened too fast and he just needed to pause it all. Even if it was just for a while. He wanted to escape this. If his world was going to crumble, he didn’t want to see it. He didn’t want to see anything or anyone.
He let sleep succumb his mind, his system shutting down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, meow~! This is my first MM fic (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ ...and it doesn't have anything to do with any of the routes in the game, you could call it a spin off or something///// Ultimately it goes like: What happens when MC is nice to EVERYONE in the chat, and gives 707 more than 11 days to sort out himself!
> 
> The tomato head needs all of the love he can get!!! //there's [art](http://emeraldknight47.tumblr.com/post/151558379860/i-wrote-a-fic-to-this-screms-thanks-for-being) in the fic!///
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, //i'm nervous and took so long before uploading this/ orz  
> Also A HUGE THANK YOU AND LOTS OF HUGS for [Coffee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeless) who helped me a lot, and beta-ed the fic!!! I wouldn't have done it without you!!!!

**[707, MC]**

**MC:** You’re gonna be here soon, right?

**707:** Yeah don’t worry~. Just some traffic on the way.

**707:** Don’t tell me…

**707:** …

**707:** _you are that eager to see me?_

**MC:** Of course!! lol

**MC:** Everyone is here already!

**MC:** So hurry up Seven! ^^

**707:**  Seven! Zero! Seven! The Defender of Justice is on his way for you milady!!!

Seven let his hand drop to his lap as he locked his phone and sighed heavily. He’s been at the parking lot of the hotel Rika’s apartment is at for the past ten minutes. It’s been a week after the first party held after Rika’s death. The party organised with _her_ help. The woman that brought RFA back to life. Also the woman who caused Luciel’s heart to ache.

He held his breath and before another doubt could surface, he opened the door and stepped out of his car. _Why am I like this?_ He walked briskly towards the hotel, trying to ignore all the errors and warnings flashing in his head. _Why didn’t I have more work today?_ The elevator to the apartment was in front of him. His breath was getting ragged but he wasn’t tired. _Why did she have to gather_ everyone _here today?_ He froze. His heart rate quickened.

The door to Rika’s apartment. Nothing unfamiliar. Nothing has changed, but he still felt like this door will open up to something new and different. Luciel took a breath and held the raging emotions inside him. Nothing is to come to the surface. Not today. Not any day.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently. The soft muttering from the other side of the door felt like something crawling under his skin. A sudden fear took over and he felt like running. He could no longer keep the composed facade. If something does go wrong he won’t be able to cover it up. However, just when he planned to bolt, the door opened sharply.

“SEVEN!” MC’s voice called. He was surprised by the intensity even when he expected it.

“W-wait! Come back!” It was Jumin. He nearly tripped behind MC as she opened the door. Luciel could swear that this situation was one of the strangest he’d been in, and he’d been through a lot. Then everything came into place as he heard a soft ‘ _meow_ ’ from MC’s hands.

“ELLY!” Luciel’s thoughts melted away instantly by the cat’s presence. Never had he been more grateful that there was a cat, no, that Elizabeth 3rd was there. And he was always grateful for cats.

He reached to grab Elly, but she was pulled away from him. “Elly? You’re not happy to see me? Ah, I’m wounded!” Luciel snickered and tried to keep Elly in mind as he squished MC’s cheeks. “How can I be when my two favorites are right before me~ Is this a dream?”

MC beamed with a warm smile and hugged Luciel. “Welcome!”

_Error,_ his mind screamed. His heart started to beat faster. He didn’t know she was clingy. He liked it, but also cursed his existence. Elizabeth 3 rd purred in his chest and he mustered a smile. “ _What are you doing!?_ My Elizabeth! You’ll crush her!” Jumin scolded from behind them and they both snickered. Luciel thanked all the distractions that stopped his thoughts from flooding.

“Jumin! I never knew you were such a kind soul to bring my girl today!” Luciel picked up the cat and lifted her in the air.

“You put her down this instant! They lied to me that you weren’t coming so I would bring Elizabeth 3rd!” MC closed the door behind Luciel and snorted loudly. _So she was the culprit!_ The thought that she did this all for him practically punched him in the face, but he smiled with her.

“You’re finally here, Luciel.” Jaehee’s troubled look analysed Luciel as the three walked into the living room. “Seven Zero Seven is finally here! Anyone excited?” That cheery voice, he had mastered it so well to protect anything from spilling.

“The party can finally start!” MC cheered as she headed towards the kitchen. Luciel took his chance to let out a sigh and sit on the couch.

“I think this is more of a regular meeting of the RFA members than a party…” Zen leaned back in his seat, rubbed hi nose and looked towards MC.

She pouted and walked back with a drink for the red head. “Oh come on! Now that everyone’s here, we might as well call it a party.”

“I like that!” Yoosung chuckled. “Though does this make Seven the special guest?”

“The main character always arrives late~” Luciel played along, ignoring how MC passed in front of him to sit beside him. “Oh why thank you kind Miss~” He playfully smirked at her for the drink she offered and she chuckled. He felt another pang in his chest.

Now, a week after he met her outside the messenger for the first time, Luciel’s state of mind has been getting worse and worse. The party itself was a disaster for him when he couldn’t focus on talking with guests, but now MC is with him again. Talking to him, smiling with him.

He couldn’t help but dwell on the remark that Jumin made on how she had cheered up a lot more since he came.

In the chatroom she was always so cheerful and mindful of everyone. She would be so kind to the members of the RFA, ever since that first day she was led to the mysterious messenger.

Everyone was gathered and having a great time! Everyone including Luciel, even though this was a front. A lie to himself to be precise. Luciel couldn’t let himself anywhere close to that girl and yet there he was, sitting right next to her.

The conversations that were going around felt just like the atmosphere of the chatroom. It was so soothing that he nearly forgot his worries. However he wasn’t allowed to forget. Every time she moved, spoke or looked at him was like accidentally clicking Internet Explorer open.

“Even if V was busy, I’m glad that at least you could make it, Luciel!” _An error. A new error_. She called him by that _name_. She _never_ called him that. He could only remember her calling him ‘Seven’ or ‘Seven Zero Seven’ or ‘Defender of Justice’ in chats and calls, but this, never before.

_Why would she call me that all of a sudden?_ She smiled a bit too wide at him, he noted. She included him quite often when conversing with others. Was it only because he supported her opinions? Those thoughts clouded Luciel’s mind, and nearly forgot to tease Yoosung. She reminded him about that.

He even lost track of time, he had to go back to work. His phone’s default call tone rang. It was as if everything up to this moment was a blur. He got up and walked to the hallway away from everyone.

“Yes I will send them soon, boss.” He hung up and leaned against the wall. He could swear that his head will start smoking soon from all the stress. He had to go home soon though – a relief.

“Duty calls?” He jumped a little. Her low voice took him by surprise. He felt like his heart was lodged in his throat. “Woah! Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you…” She walked up to him to pat his shoulder. “Didn’t know you’re a scaredy cat~?”

In his mind he laughed and ironically retorted what was meant to be just a thought, “Yeah I am.”

“You are?” Her voice sounded surprised. _Wait, another error?_ It was getting worse. Thoughts were surfacing. There was no one else. There was no Elly. There was just him and her. Nothing he could hide behind.

MC spoke before he could cover it up. “Are you okay? Your hands are shaking…”

_Fuck, now you messed up!_ His mind raged with errors and warnings, everything was going down. How was this happening so fast?

“I-I’m fine.” He was a good liar usually, but not right now. Even his voice was trembling. ”Fuck!” He said it out loud again. The more he tried to keep the thoughts inside the more something was pushing them to the surface.

“You’re not fine! Stop saying that you are!” She grabbed his sleeve. “You have been like this the whole day! Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” She had a very sentimental look in her eyes. He didn’t want himself to be unraveled.

Before Luciel could even process, she pulled him into a tender hug, maybe it could have been much more appreciable but Luciel didn’t care right now. He wanted to indulge in that moment, but his mind denied that.

“ _NO, LEAVE ME ALONE!_ ” His voice startled MC so much that she fell to the floor from the slightest push from him. He looked at her with tears his eyes, fear creeping up on him. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Don’t look at me. Stay away. I’m sorry _._ ” He couldn’t take it. His system was breaking down, and his binary world circling and rejecting the two amongst the ones and zeros.

Voices started closing on them. He made a mistake coming today. He knew he couldn’t take it, and now everything was crumbling. Luciel ran past the others, leaving the apartment, not daring to give another thought to the confusion or misunderstanding left behind.

But he ultimately left a goal with the girl laying in the hallway. She wasn't giving up. He wasn’t getting away with just one look at her eyes.

* * *

**[Yoosung** ★ **, Jaehee Kang, Jumin Han]**

**Yoosung** ★ **:** He really just ran away!

**Yoosung** ★ **:** Seven, how could he…?

**Jaehee Kang:** It really shocked me. Has Zen returned yet?

**Jumin Han:** No.

**Jumin Han:** Neither has MC. They must both still be at Seven’s place.

**Yoosung** ★ **:** Ahh I’m getting anxious!!! How can Seven treat her like that?!?

**Yoosung** ★ **:** Don’t you think he went too far?

**Jaehee Kang:** Yoosung, you should calm down. Don’t be so biased and wait for Seven’s side of this story.

**Yoosung** ★ **:** Oh.. I’m sorry…

**[Jaehee Kang left the chatroom]**

**Yoosung** ★ **:** Wow, not even a goodbye!

**[Jaehee Kang entered the chatroom]**

**Jaehee Kang:** I apologize. Zen called me, I had to take the call.

**Yoosung** ★ **:** What did he say!??

**Jaehee Kang:** They are in front of Luciel’s, he didn’t pick any of the calls nor answers the door.

**Jaehee Kang:** He said they will work out a way to contact him and update us on it later.

**Jumin Han:** How childish of Seven to act that way…

**Jaehee Kang:** He must have his reasons Mr. Han.

**Jumin Han:** …

**Yoosung** ★ **:** …

* * *

“He won’t open the door, we tried everything…” Zen let out a heavy sigh as his hand slid down the door.

“I’m not giving up, I won’t leave here until he opens up.” MC’s eyes were gleaming as she stared at the camera above the door. Seven monitored everything, he must be looking at them, even now.

“But how? That guy has everything inside there! I’ve been in there and I’ve seen it!” Zen was genuinely concerned about the trouble being kicked up with his friends.

“He will come out eventually. He has to.” The determination that was clear in MC’s eyes just worried Zen even more. He couldn’t comprehend how she could be so ready to help Luciel after he trashed her like that earlier. However most of all right now he wanted to get rid of the anxiousness caused by this situation, so he took out his phone and dialed.

“Calling him again?” The girl glanced towards Zen.

“ _…_ Oh you picked up!” MC’s eyes glinted at the thought that Seven finally answered. Zen stopped her before she could take his phone and shook his head.

_Yeah of course… Luciel wouldn’t pick up…_

* * *

He ran his hand furiously through his hair and groaned at the situation at hand. “I fucked up. I fucked up so much!” Luciel buried his face in his arms as the monitors around him displayed the two guests in front of the door.

There was no way for them to get inside according to simple logic, but why did he feel so pressured? This place was supposed to make him feel safe, right? _Why did they come? Why did_ she _come?_ Thoughts filled his head again like a senseless blur. _It’s strange how weak I could feel at times_ , he thought.

Before he knew it, he walked away from the monitors and safely curled himself in a ball on his bed. He felt like his mind was going to melt. Everything had happened too fast and he just needed to pause it all. Even if it was just for a while. He wanted to escape this. If his world was going to crumble, he didn’t want to see it. He didn’t want to see anything or anyone.

He let sleep succumb his mind, his system shutting down.

* * *

Luciel lazily opened his eyelids, and closed them again. His systems kicked in at the sound of muttering and now he was wide awake. To his relief, after scanning through his room, he could only see one figure. It was V. Strangely enough, he was talking with someone on Luciel’s phone.

“Checking my phone contacts?” Luciel joked when V finished the call.

“You’re awake! I was worried…” Before Luciel could retort, V handed him the phone. “It was MC." Luciel's breath hitched. "I heard about everything, you should go to Rika’s apartment. She’s there.” 

Exhaling in a protest, Luciel started, “How do you know about anything when I haven't talked to anyone about it?” V put down the red smartphone and stood up, taking his belongings.

“I’ll be happy to listen after you’ve dealt with the situation. She’s waiting _._ ” V quietly walked out. Luciel stood alone in his room now. He knew V was right to an extent, but his mind kept considering the idea as dangerous. He looked at his phone, browsing through his recent calls he could see the crazy amount of missed calls from everyone. He couldn’t help but sigh.

Despite all the different excuses he was making, Luciel actually found himself going to the apartment. It almost felt like he was doing something undercover, given the evening sky. However the anxiety twisting his stomach grounded him.

He stopped before the apartment door, still reluctant about the idea to talk with MC. As he brought his hand to knock on the door, he noticed that it wasn’t completely closed. He couldn’t help but think how careless and dangerous that is, but still he knew it was on purpose.

Luciel took his shoes off as he walked in. He stepped warily. Just as he thought, the apartment wasn’t empty, she was there, waiting for him. “Luciel!” She sounded unexpectedly surprised. _Were his steps too quiet? Did she actually leave the door opened on purpose?_ Luciel panicked at the thought that he might have messed up again. Or maybe he was just getting paranoid by now?

“I’m so sorry _._ ” He says softly.

“You already said that…” MC replies.

“That doesn’t count. I’m apologizing formally right here and now for the idiot I am _._ ”

“Who’re you talking about?”

“Me! The idiot, who doesn't understa—“ Luciel was cut short by the sudden hug. She held him tightly in fear that he will run away again.

“Shut up. I don’t want to hear you bad mouthing yourself!” Luciel stood completely still for a long time until he gasped the situation. "You will be okay." His fear melted away and his stiff body relaxed and indulged into the hug he longed for.

He felt relieved, happy, grateful and somewhat… free. All this anxiety he felt might have been justified but now that he was with her, he felt like there were no boundaries, no limits. He felt like all this caution was foolish, being afraid that she won’t accept him, fear of that he can put her in danger, all of it seemed silly when she crossed the walls he had put around himself.

Luciel’s hands buried deeper into her hair as he tried to hide his face into the crook of her neck. He smelled vanilla.

* * *

**[Zen, Jaehee, Yoosung** ★ **]**

**[MC entered the chatroom]**

**Zen:** Ah you’re here!

**Yoosung** ★ **:** Finally!!!

**Yoosung** ★ **:** What happened!??

**Jaehee:** V was here earlier. He said he talked with Seven. Is everything alright?

**MC:** Hello everyone

**MC:** It’s alright now. We talked through some things… finally.

**MC:** And there is even a small bonus! 

**Jaehee:** Is that…?

**Yoosung** ★ **:** IS IT REALLY SEVEN???

**Zen:** lololol

**Zen:** blackmailing Seven. Good lol

**Yoosung** ★ **:** Perfect blackmail material! I can’t believe Seven can be like… that!?

**Jaehee:** What did you think he could be like?

**Yoosung** ★ **:** Well… I really never thought that Seven could make faces like that, I usually imagine him with a permanent troll face.

**MC:** lmao you’re not wrong,

**MC:**... but he can be cute too.

**MC:** It’s late, I’ll get some sleep too…

**Zen:** Wait...

**Zen: ...** you’re not sleeping with Seven there, are you??

**Yoosung** ★ **:** lol Zen is triggered!

**Jaehee:** I don’t think Luciel is that kind of person Zen…

**MC:** Guys calm down! You’re the only ones making it weird, I'll go sleep now okay?

**Zen:** Alright… Have sweet dreams then!

**Zen:** I’m worried, so let me know if he does something weird!

**Jaehee:** Goodnight, I’m glad for you two.

**Yoosung** ★ **:** Sleep tight MC!!

**[MC left the chatroom.]**

* * *

 


End file.
